pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW040: Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!
Synopsis With Nimbasa City drawing closer, Ash and Co. check out an ad for the Wonder Launcher and right in front of their eyes was the girl from the ad. However, they find that the girl that was in front of them was actually Zorua, the mischievous, shape-shifting Tricky Fox Pokémon. They also meet its trainer, a young boy named Luke and his Golett. Luke explained that while working on a movie, Zorua got all moody and ran off. Later Ash and co. decide to help Luke by becoming actors in the film so that Zorua will only have one role. Will the movie be a big hit? Yes. And will Ash and co. get a new travelling companion? Plot The gang arrives to a building where they see a screen featuring a movie. Not much after are they suprised to see the main actress approaching them. Suddenly the actress transforms into Iris, but finally it is shown that Zorua is shapechanging. A man runs towards them, demanding his Zorua. Zorua changes into Pikachu and fights with Ash's Pikachu. The man lifts his Pokemon, but he is electroducted when he realizes that the Pikachu is not Zorua. The man goes after Iris' Axew, but sees that Zorua escapes them. The man introduces himself as Luke - he is making the movies, like the one they saw on the screen. His comapnion are Zorua (as they saw before) and a Golett. He tells Zorua is the actor - she can change into many characters and Pokemon, but sadly when Luke wanted a Captain, Zorua transformed into a princess and ran away. Team Rocket spy on the situation. They go inside and see the princess. The princess shifts into Zorua, so Cilan believes that Zorua wants to be only the princess. Zorua agrees, but Luke wonders how is he going to make a movie with one character. To help him, Ash offers to help him by being the actor, with others agreeing. Luke gives Ash the role of protagonist - "Knight", Iris is a "Sage" and Cilan is the antagonist - the "Captain". So, Luke goes off to write the scenario, Ash, Iris and Cilan making the movie equipment and Luke's Leavanny and Ash's Swadloon making the costumes. After some time, the movie can be started. In scene one, "Knight" Ash and Pikachu are seeing "Captain" Cilan taking the princess. Ash is nervous, so Luke and Cilan give him advice that he needs to be himself to overcome nervousness. So, they begin anew - "Knight" demands from the "Captain" the princess. When he refuses, Pikachu uses Electro-Ball while Cilan's Pansage attacks with Solar Beam. With the explosion, the Captain and Princess are disappeared. This ends the scene and Luke is happy everything went right. The scene two features the "Knight" Ash and "Sage" Iris. The Knight asks him where the Princess is, but the Sage will not tell him if he defeats her. To do that, Pikachu uses Electro-Ball, so Axew dodges, but he isn't fast so is stricken by the attack. Luke does not know if Axew is the best character for the scene, but Cilan proposes that Axew should use Dragon Rage instead. So, they repeat, but Axew uses Dragon Rage, stopping Electro-Ball. The Sage says to the Knight he should look into his heart to attack. So, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as well to defeat Axew, but both Axew and the Sage disappear. In 3rd scene, the Knight needs to rescue the Princess from the Captain. Pikachu uses Electro-Ball, but his attack is stopped by Pansage's Solar Beam. Unexpectedly, Team Rocket's Yamask and Woobat attack them, appearing in a plane and stealing the Princess (who transforms into Zorua). Cilan tells Luke to still point the camera. The Captain says he was bad because Team Rocket possessed him, so he reveals to be a magician. Pikachu uses Electro-Ball to destroy the plane and Pansage uses Bullet Seed to open the cage. However, Yamask uses Shadow Ball and Woobat Air Slash. Pikachu uses Electro-Ball, then Thunderbolt to defeat them, but Team Rocket fly away in jetpacks. Cilan (aka the "Magician) tells Iris to transform into a princess - Iris has been the princess all the time, to fool Team Rocket from capturing her. In the end of the movie, the Knight and the Magician swear oath to protect the Princess. The viewers are amazed by the movie and the director himself is pleased, although he would've liked to see more exciting battles. He advises Luke to go to the Battle club at Nimbasa City. The gang hears that statement, so they will go with Luke to there as well. Debuts Human Characters *Luke Pokémon Characters *Golett *Zorua *Golurk Trivia *This is the episode with the longest English title, with 52 characters. *This is the third episode with a movie-based plot. *Luke's Zorua is confirmed female in this episode when Luke said she's the lead actress in the film. *Who's That Pokemon?: Zorua (US) Gallery Vlcsnap-1804363.png|Iris, the real Princess